Computer and communication technologies continue to advance at a rapid pace. Indeed, computer and communication technologies are involved in many aspects of business operations. For example, a business may be located in numerous places with computers at each location. Computers may allow a business to maintain data relating to the business operations, customers, services, etc. Employees of a business may enter the data into the computers by utilizing business applications that run on the computers. Applications may also allow the employee to manage the data after it has been entered into the computer.
Data stored in a computer or a computer system is typically organized into a file, a database, or another type of data repository. It is not uncommon for an enterprise (e.g., corporation, small business, non-profit institution, government body, etc.) to have data stored in several different types of data repositories. There may be many reasons for this. For example, an enterprise may have inherited some data repositories as a result of mergers, acquisitions or the like with other enterprises. Alternatively, different departments within the same enterprise may have different needs which are best satisfied by different types of computer systems having different types of data repositories. The different data repositories maintained by an enterprise may be located in a variety of different computer systems, which may be dispersed around an office, around a campus, or even around the world.
Many businesses maintain many computer systems at various locations. A computer system at one location may differ from a computer system at another location. In particular, application, data and/or databases on one computer system may differ from application, data and/or databases on other computers.
As shown, many different kinds of data and computer systems may be used in today's workplace. Often employees need to use and/or access many different kinds of systems and data on an almost daily basis. As such, benefits may be realized by improved systems and methods for providing access for this content from multiple sources to one or more computing devices.